I'm Already There
by HarryPotterLover2422
Summary: Bella and Edward's daughter is about to get married to the love of her life, but what about her father and mother, What do they think about everything? One Shot. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Just a little unedited one shot that I wrote to clear my writer's block. Let me know what you thing. Thanks for reading!Megan**

BPOV

Today was the day that my one and only daughter, Elizabeth, had ever dreamed of, her wedding day. As a junior in High School she began dating Jason Robson, also a junior, and her best friend since she was four.

We worked for weeks with the floral designs, dance lessons, dress fittings, picking out rings and all the other little details that come with weddings. Two weeks after she got engaged, she saw a picture of Edward and I on our wedding day, in 1986, we were only 18 at the time and everyone thought we were crazy.

Edward's adoptive parents were the only two people who actually believed that Edward and I could make it. Two years later we had our little girl, Elizabeth Cullen. We named her after Edward's real mom, because he felt that she deserved it for saving him from the devastating car accident that killed her, and almost him. At first he felt bad about not naming her after Esme, but she insisted that it wasn't a problem and she understood.

But today wasn't about me or Edward, it was about my baby and her creating her own family. Today she wouldn't be just mine anymore, she would always be my little girl, but she now she would have her own family to care for.

"Mom?" Beth knocked on my bedroom door.

"Hey sweetie," I smiled at her patting the spot next to me on the desk.

"What's wrong mom? You look sad," she noticed.

"No Beth, not sad, happy. I am happy that you found a good man who is going to take care of you for the rest of your life." I smiled a tear forming in my eye.

"Don't cry mom because that will make me cry," she smiled.

"Come here you. Give your mom and hug and then we have to go get you ready for you wedding," I smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you mom," she sniffled.

"I love you too baby. Now let's go get you ready for your wedding," I smiled wiping the traitor tear from my cheek.

I walked into my closet to grab my make-up and hair products, courtesy of Alice Whitlock, my sister-in-law, and fashion expert. She wanted to be Beth's personal stylist for her wedding, but had gotten stuck in New York on business, and was only going to make it back in time for the wedding. Rosalie Cullen, Edward's brother's, Emmett, wife, had volunteered to help me with Beth's hair and make-up. Beth had never really been into the hiring a woman to do her hair and make-up for a hefty price, while she had three make-up and hair lovers within her reach.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked walking into what was formally known as her bathroom.

"Umm…" she pretended to think about it for a while making us wait longer for her, "Well, I would like, some… umm…. No. Umm…"

I groaned and slid down the bathroom wall shaking my head at my daughter. Jason would have his hands full with this one.

"Sorry, but you two are just so fun to mess with." I laughed helping me up, "I would like natural make-up and my hair curled with the veil."

"That will look beautiful," I half-smiled. Standing in the middle of her bathroom she didn't look like my baby anymore. She looked so grown up and beautiful in her trying on her veil and having Rose do her make-up.

"I'll be right back," I smiled walking across the hall to my bedroom. I walked over to the closet where I had forgotten I still had my wedding clothes and accessories. I took the box off the top shelf, a piece of paper from the worst day of my life falling from another box in my closet. I looked around in my wedding box until I found what I had wanted to give to Beth. She had always admired my hair accessories and a woman only gets married once. I walked back across the hall back into the bathroom and gave Beth the tiara.

"N-n-no, no, no, no, mom, I can't wear your tiara. I just couldn't," she shook her head, casing Rose to mess up her make-up.

"Sorry Aunt Rose," she blushed.

"It's okay sweetie," Rose chuckled.

"Yes, you can wear this Beth, I said you can, so you can wear it," I smiled.

"But--" she began to argue.

"Elizabeth Michelle Cullen, you will wear it and you will smile while doing so," I smiled handing her the tiara.

"Thanks mom," she smiled, a tear in her eye.

"Now, no more crying. It's time to finish your hair and make-up. Rose…did you…?" I began.

"Yes Bells. I used waterproof make-up on Beth, and I am going to use it on everyone else too," she laughed.

"Thanks Rose. You really are the best." I smiled.

We went about our work in silence for an hour finishing Beth's hair and make-up before she was needed to get her before wedding pictures done. She looked radiant, as if the sun was only shining on her and no one else. Rose smiled over at me once and a while a sad smile on her face, she knew that once Beth was she would never be completely mine again. She understood, her oldest daughter had gotten married last year, and she had a hard time for the first few weeks when she wasn't in her room in the mornings when she walked by. She has gotten use to the idea, it helps that the man her daughter married is an amazing man who will always take care of her, like Jason will of Beth.

When Beth was finished she looked so grown up. Her hair was loosely curled, but there was so much hairspray in her hair that it was going to withstand everything before during and after the wedding ceremony, especially the dancing at the reception. In her hair was a bronze tiara with little leaves and pearls on the ends of the leaves. The veil that was held in place by the tiara went down to her fingertips. The veil was white with little lace flowers in different places.

"Okay," I smiled, "Here's the plan. Rose you are going to finish the bridesmaids' make-up, Beth you are going to get your dress on and I am going to put my dress on. We will meet in my room in thirty minutes, all the girls."

"Okay. I will see you then." Beth smiled walking toward the guest room where she would be getting ready today.

I walked into my bedroom and flopped down onto my bed letting all the past pain and stress roll off of me. I let a few tears roll down my cheek before I hastily wiped it away and walked into my closet to put my dress on. My dress was knee-length with straps that went around the neck and a little keyhole at the top of the dress exposing only a little bit of skin. It was in black, since Beth had always loved the black and white theme. She and Jason had decided that she would wear the normal white wedding gown and Jason would wear a black tux, but all the groomsmen would wear white tuxes and the bridesmaids would wear black dresses.

"Knock, knock." Beth knocked on my door followed by the bridesmaid, junior bridesmaids and little flower girls. Everyone looked so pretty.

"What's wrong mom?" Beth asked.

"Nothing sweetie, nothing at all." I smiled. She could tell behind my happy façade that I was sad and wished that only one thing were different, I wish he could be here.

EPOV

I looked around Jason and Beth's new house. It was perfect for them. Not to small, not too big. It was enough for them.

Sometimes I would still see Jason as the little kid running around the front yard playing hide-and-seek with my two kids and his brother. Or I would see Beth as a five-year-old dressed in her brand new clothes, that her and Bella had gone shopping for, on her first day of Kindergarten. It's hard to believe that she is now twenty-two and about to get married.

I made my way down the long, narrow hallway to the room the groomsmen were getting ready in. As the Father-of-the-Bride it was my duty to "threaten" the soon to be husband of my little girl. As much as I trusted the kid, I wanted to make sure that if he hurt her there would be consequences to his actions.

Beth's past boyfriends had all been afraid of me and Emmett, her uncle, and fear was the number one motivator of her boyfriends to be faithful and honest. There were two boyfriends who had ulterior motives in dating my daughter, but as soon as she told Bella and I what they tried on her. Well, let's just say Emmett and I had a little chat with them. They were more afraid of Emmett because he was the size of a linebacker, but he would never hurt a fly.

I walked in the room and stood against the wall in the corner of the room. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Jason, you know that I already love you like a son, but as Beth's dad I am obligated to tell you that you better be good to my little girl. If I hear of you hurting her in any way, shape, or form, just remember you will have to deal with me, Emmett and Jasper. You are good for her, so don't break her heart, son." I smiled sadly a single tear falling down my cheek.

"I understand Mr. Cullen, I completely understand." he smiled.

He walked out of his bedroom and down to the limo for him and his friends. I was walking to the church because it wasn't that far away from Jason's house. I walked out the door, shutting it behind me and began walking down the street to the church. I was lost in my thoughts most of the way, because within a minute I was already at the church.

I walked in the main entrance to the church to see that the wedding was just getting ready to begin. Beth was standing in the corner of the church hands clasped firmly together, whispering something to herself. I walked over toward her and heard her praying to God.

"Thank you for sending him to watch over me, because without him, I don't know if I would have ever made it through high school. It was a difficult time in my life, but knowing that he was there and is still here helps me get through the day. I just wish he could really be with me, but this is almost as good. So, thank you God. Amen." she whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt Beth, but it's almost our turn," she smiled.

"Okay," she took a deep breath walking over to Bella.

"You ready sweetie?" Bella smiled.

"As I'll ever be," She smiled shakily.

"Take my hand and we will tale the first step to your future together," Bella smiled a tear in her eye. I walked to the other side of Beth as the doors opened and the wedding march began to play. We walked down the aisle to where the rest of the wedding party was standing. Jason looked adoringly at Beth, he reminded me of myself when Bella and I were about to get married. God, I was a nervous wreck.

We reached the end of the aisle and Bella kissed Beth on the cheek releasing her hand and sitting down next to me in the pews. Beth took Jason's hand and the two of them took three steps closer to the priest and he began to speak.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, to be witness to a divine sacrament: the union of two lives in Holy Matrimony. Elizabeth Marie Cullen and Jason Robert Robson, welcome you … their friends and family. Each of you have given something of yourselves into their lives, and they want you to know that your love, guidance, friendship and encouragement will be forever appreciated. Now Jason repeat after me… I, Jason"

"_I, Jason,"_

"Take you Elizabeth,"

"_Take you Elizabeth,"_

"To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."

"_To be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love."_

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"_I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."_

"I will respect you, laugh with you, and cry with you,"

"_I will respect you, laugh with you, and cry with you,"_

"Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"_Loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"_

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"_Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."_

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

"Now Elizabeth it's your turn. Repeat after me… I, Elizabeth,"

"_I, Elizabeth,"_

"Take you Jason,"

"_Take you Jason,"_

"To be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love."

"_To be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." _

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before."

"_I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before." _

"I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad,"

"_I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad," _

"Regardless of the obstacles we may face together."

"_Regardless of the obstacles we may face together." _

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."_

The two exchanged their rings and before I knew it the priest was smiling proudly at the two ready to announce the last line that would signify that my little girl was now a married woman.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

The two kissed and walked down the aisle and out to their limo. Bella, who was sitting beside me, had tears in her eyes and streaming down her face.

"Thank you for being here," she whispered to herself, "I love you."

She walked out the main doors of the church and drove in her car to the reception hall. The reception was short, just the way every Cullen and Swan wedding had been. I was excited to see my little girl dance for the first time with her new husband. As a little girl she had always practiced dancing by standing on my feet. I just wish I could've been around more for her as she got older.

EPOV

"And, now for the last part of the reception Elizabeth would like to say a few words about her hero who wasn't able to join us today. Elizabeth," the DJ handed me the microphone and I took a deep breath.

"Hello everyone. As a little girl I had always dreamed of the perfect wedding where I would wear a beautiful white dress and there would be flowers and a huge cake and I would dance with my dad. When I was twelve year old 9/11 struck New York City. My dad was there that day the Twin Towers were bombed by terrorists. He was in the first building that was hit on one of the top floors when the plane came and hit. He never saw it coming, but the paramedics said he felt no pain and death was instantaneous. I cried for months straight and I never felt whole again, that was until I began to date Jason. He made me feel good for once in my life, but since I never got my father and daughter dance I would like to dance with my Uncle and my father figure of the past few years. He helped me cope with the death of my father. So, thank you everyone."

I walked over and took my Uncle's hand taking him on to the dance floor with me and beginning to dance to the song that helped me feel whole again.

He called her on the roadFrom a lonely cold hotel roomJust to hear her say I love you one more timeAnd when he heard the sound Of the kids laughing in the backgroundHe had to wipe away a tear from his eyeA little voice came on the phoneAnd said "Daddy when you coming home"He said the first thing that came to his mindI'm already thereTake a look aroundI'm the sunshine in your hairI'm the shadow on the groundI'm the whisper in the windI'm your imaginary friendAnd I know I'm in your prayersOh I'm already thereShe got back on the phoneSaid I really miss you darlingDon't worry about the kids they'll be alrightWish I was in your armsLying right there beside youBut I know that I'll be in your dreams tonightAnd I'll gently kiss your lipsTouch you with my fingertipsSo turn out the light and close your eyesI'm already thereDon't make a soundI'm the beat in your heartI'm the moonlight shining downI'm the whisper in the windAnd I'll be there until the endCan you feel the love that we shareOh I'm already thereWe may be a thousand miles apartBut I'll be with you wherever you areI'm already thereTake a look aroundI'm the sunshine in your hairI'm the shadow on the groundI'm the whisper in the windAnd I'll be there until the endCan you feel the love that we shareOh I'm already thereOh I'm alreadyThere

(_"I'm Already There" Lonestar)_


	2. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


End file.
